Havoc High
by Deidarakiller
Summary: Skikamaru is a good student but he is only 15 and all his class mates are 18.... he becomes Deidara's slave after seeing something, and his brother or sister try too help... Shika X Dei X Tema


Prologue

Shikamaru's POV: I looked at the high school election in distaste. The cool kids always won and corrupted the students that listen to them. He decided that this year he would run for school president, but the only problem with that was that he was running against the schools most popular students. Deidara & Temari, lets tell you a little some thing about them. Deidara, he is the schools bad boy. He drinks and smokes weed on the weekend and on week days he having sex with girls. He is a rock and roll singer and is a leader of a band called devils kingdom. He is the chick magnet of the school and is very smart. He plays football and basket ball on the varsity team at his school. Temari, she is the schools bad girl, every guy wants her even the ones that say they don't.

* * *

She smokes weed and drinks too, but she only does that at parties to be cool like the other kids. No ones knows if she has sex or not but we do know that she craves being close to males body. She is also a singer and a dancer (a strip dancer) so ever guy wants to dance with her at school dances and parties. She is the captain of the varsity cheerleader team, and is on the track team at the school. And I'm Shikamaru, the senior that no one pays attention to unless I'm being picked on for being three years younger than the kids in my class. And guess who is in my class, Deidara and Temari, and they even meaner when they see each other in the morning. Deidara always talks about how many girls he going to fuck for the week, and Temari always talks about with clubs she going to go to for the week. Temari is not mean to me because I help he in language class. Deidara hates me because he thinks that Temari is my girl and I'm to young for her but, he doesn't ever ask Temari because he is embarrassed because he has a crush on her. Now that I'm done with the introductions, I should tell you that each of them have there own group that they hang with. Deidara hang with his band members: Itachi, Hidan, and Tobi. Itachi is the second guitarist, Hidan is the drummer, and Tobi is the keyboardist. They have picked on me a lot through my high school years, I even asked my parents to let me go to private school to get away from them but my older brother and sister told me don't be a wimp. I should tell you about my brother and sister, they are twins and are in the same grade as me. My brothers name is Saki Nara and my sisters name is Suki Nara. My brother has been on the football and basket ball team with Deidara every year and has never asked him to leave me alone. My sister is on the cheerleading team with Temari and is one of her friends. My brother is not as good looking ask Deidara and he can't get any girls because Deidara beats him to the punch every time, and my brother has a thing for Temari. He is not that strong either, I mean he has no abs, unlike some people ( Deidara) and gets jealous easily. My sister is tall and she is pretty and has a crush on Itachi in Deidara's band. O.K. back to the groups, Temari hangs around my sister, Tayuya, and Kin. Now that is done own with the story.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my brothers alarm, because we shared a room and he got early on Saturday mornings to his job at a music instrument store that are family owned. My brother got ready and leaf with my dad. I got out of the bed and took a shower and went out of my room and herd my sister talking to some in the living room, I peeked around the top part of the stairs and saw Temari, Kin, and Tayuya standing there with black tight fitting jeans and different color shirts, so I listened. Listen to conversation: Kin: so Suki are you coming to the devils Kingdoms performance tonight or do you have to stay home and watch your little brother again? Suki: yeah sorry guy I have to watch him on Saturdays. Temari: Suki, just bring him with us because if you keep missing them Itachi mite not ask you out you know that don't you? Suki: I don't want to lose my chance with Itachi, so I will bring him, but I have no money to buy me or him a ticket. Temari: is that all, I will buy the tickets just make sure you and your brother are ready at 9:30p.m. . Suki: thank you Temari you're a life saver. Stopped listening. I ran in my room and slammed my door. This was bad if I went somewhere with Temari, Deidara would make my life really bad. My sister came in my room and told me to come down stair because Temari wanted to see me. When I got down stairs my pants got really tight and that never happens. Temari looked at me and smiled and I smiled back trying not to make her mad. Temari: Shikamaru, you know Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto right, they used to be in your class till you skipped. Me: yeah they were my best friends why? Temari: because you are going to borrow some clothes from them and go to a concert with them and us o.k. . Temari looked so good right now and she was making want to got with them the way she was looking at me, and then I felt a pain in my pants and knew that I was getting hard and Temari keep giving me this look that made it get harder. Then all of a sudden I felt a release and warm liquid.

* * *

Now I was scared, I had just came in front of Temari, and she was still looking at me but now with a smirk. Suki: Temari, why did you do that to him that was mean. Kin: yeah Temari that was not really nice. Tayuya: oh you two are just soft, if he couldn't even take Temari staring at him with fake lust, how can he hang with her brother, Itachi's brother, and Deidara's brother? Temari: Tayuya is right, Suki your brother is weak, has he ever had a girlfriend at all. Suki: No but… Tayuya: No buts Suki, Shikamaru you should go clean your self up and get ready for later, now go. I ran up the stairs and locked the door, and sat on the floor. I took a shower an hour later and put on the clothes that Sasuke had dropped off. I took my hair out of the pony tail, and went down stairs to get something to eat. At nine my sister came and told me sorry about earlier, but I didn't listen. Thirty minutes later I herd a car pull up and went outside with my sister. I saw Gaara in a black Mercedes and walked over to it. The back door opened and I saw Sasuke sitting on the other side and saw Naruto in the front. Gaara drove behind his sister and parked next to her then we went are separate ways till the show started. When it did we sat in the front row next to Temari and them. It was time for the last band and they called the Devils Kingdom up and a bunch of girls started screaming. They came up and were all wearing red and black. Deidara put on a guitar and got in front of the mic then the music started and Deidara started to sing.

* * *

C'mon light the fuse, he's a rocket and he's ready to go 'Cause now the countdown has started and he's ready to blow He's got the dope sounds pumpin in his stereo (-eo!) He can act fast... puttin' on a show C'mon and get yourself together, there's no time to rest And if you put the time in he'll put you to the test He's like the runnin' man, in his world more is less So if you wanna test him best bring your best Don't make me spell it out, bring your best! In this world (His world!) Where life is strong In this world (His world!) Life's an open book In this world (His world!) Where compromise does not exist In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest! In this world (His world!) Where one is all In this world (His world!) Never fear the fall In this world (His world!) Where compromise does not exist In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest! Runnin' it back again, well what'dja expect? Comin' out to win 10 out of 10, got a real rough neck Slides up-it's slippery- straps on his shoes 'Cause he's the best there ever was, haven't you heard the news? Intergalactic continental champ, running things Hyperactive instrumental and pulling strings He's just the one who understands when the tides will swing So he's breaking down doors, never following C'mon and psyche yourself up, 'cause it's time to play Bounce to the beats and the rhymes 'cause they're here to stay The one and only never bored man, livin' the day Movin' up, comin' fast, and he'll blow you away Because the pressures of this world, they can take their toll And it's tough to get away when they take their hold The only way to break free is to break the mold You can't stop now, lock n' load Don't stop now, c'mon, rock n' roll! [In this world (His world!) (Gotta make your own way!) Where life is strong In this world (His world!) (Life is just a game you play!) Life's an open book In this world (His world!) (Nothin's forever here to stay!) Where compromise does not exist In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest! In this world (His world!) (Gotta make your own way!) Where one is all In this world (His world!) (Life is just a game you play!) Never fear the fall In this world (His world!) (Nothin's forever here to stay!) Where compromise does not exist In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest! Light the fuse on his rocket and he's ready to go 'Cause now the countdown has started and he's ready to blow (to blow... to blow...) (In his world...! where one is all!) Intergalactic continental champ, running things Hyperactive instrumental with pulling strings (In his world...! Never fear the fall!) (In his world...!) The only way to break free is to break the mold You can't stop now, rock and roll (His world...!) I said you can't stop now, rock and roll (His world...!!!) Don't stop now, c'mon and rock and roll!

* * *

When he stopped singing everyone keep on screaming. We were back stage after they got off and even I had to say that Deidara was a great singer and his band was awesome. I saw Deidara and his band singing things from girls and noticed that Temari was leaning on the wall staring at Deidara with lust filled eyes. Deidara turned around and saw that Temari was looking at him and smirked to himself. He walked over to Temari and looked her up and down. He then got in front of her and push her into the wall. He had his mouth on her neck and hands on her butt. Temari was trying not to moan but Deidara started to suck on her neck and make her moan while his hand was between her legs rubbing her. Deidara stopped with her neck and started kissing her the mouth and Temari wrapped her legs around his waist making him groan. I herd someone come behind me and so did Temari and she pushed Deidara off her and looked at my direction. I only have one thing to saw, Shit.

Sorry for the cliff

Please review


End file.
